


Domestic KaraDox Drabbles

by svpervalors



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Too much fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i just love KaraDox, my pure babies, the most adorable couple out there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svpervalors/pseuds/svpervalors
Summary: Cute little domestic KaraDox drabbles, because I love them and the writers need to make them canon and finally give us what we deserve.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Querl Dox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Index fo the Drabbles

[**Night Cuddles**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985081/chapters/60490819#workskin)\- Brainy goes late to bed and Kara cuddles with him, refusing to let him go


	2. Night Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think we can all agree that we deserve a scene like that in the show

It was a dark, stormy night, the howling of the wind and the raindrops pelting against the window were echoing through the wet streets. Darkness had sallow Kara’s loft and the light of Querl’s laptop was barely brightening his face.

By the time Brainy had finished his work, it was already past midnight. He didn’t want to wake up his girlfriend so he kept the lights off. Not that he didn’t like darkness. Quite the opposite actually - he found it somehow calming.

The man closed his laptop and changed into his favorite Star Wars pajamas Kara got him last Christmas. He smiled when he remembered her genuine excitement when they first watched it… and all the other times they've rewatched it.

Brainy looked over to the bed and saw the silhouette of his girlfriend warmly wrapped in a blanket and sleeping on the right side of their bed, her back facing his side. She was wearing his favorite Ravenclaw t-shirt Alex had given him as a joke. Well, the jokes were on her because he ended up loving it. And Kara did too… Although it looked a bit baggy on her.

He made his way over with light steps and jumped in the bed, slipping under the covers. Querl laid on his back, staring blankly into the ceiling while Kara was adorably snorting next to him.

Brainy found it hard to fall asleep and just as he was about to get up again and do some more work on his laptop, he felt Kara turning and wrapping her hands around him. She wrapped her legs around his as well and laid her head on his chest. Brainy immediately felt the welcoming warmth of her body. Her grip was a bit too tight but he didn’t mind.

“You’re late again,” she mumbled sleepily. “I’m not letting you go. You need sleep and I need a soft warm pillow and luckily you happened to be perfect for this job,” Kara let a quiet laugh.

“Okay, I’m not going anywhere,” he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this drabble didn't go through my beta, because she is probably asleep by now and i didn't want to wake her up, but i also couldn't wait till tomorrow to post this so pls don't be too harsh on me and my grammar skills


End file.
